pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Wiki
Welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki 6 puppies and a computer-wiz boy patrol Adventure Bay with the boy's advanced technology and the puppies' dream occupations. Rules There are some rules about this Wikia. PAW Patrol is TV Y-rated, so make sure that you follow these rules carefully. *You must be at least 13 years old to edit this Wikia. If you are underneath, you just need to get someone over 13 to make an account for you. However, they must promise to supervise what you edit. *The PAW Patrol Pups do not like to hear bad language, any comment, blog post, talk page, or any edit involving any bad language is against the rules. *No vandalizing, that means do not post anything un-PAW Patrol related or anything that disgraces the PAW Patrol. *Only admins may edit the home page and polls (Polls only when nessesary) *This Wikia is all about the real deal. That means no fake episodes, or anything fan-made material. Go to the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki to do this. *This Wikia is for English only, you can post comments, messages, and on your profile in the language you know well, except bad, but not on the articles. Some Wikias are made for other languages. *There will be polls with episode ideas, but that doesn't mean they are or will be real episodes. *We like pictures and videos, but ONLY IF they are PAW Patrol related. (eg a picture of Skye in Pups Save the Sea Turtles) Consequences PAW Patrol Wikia founder, GoldenLatias6, and the admin, Hornean, do not tolerate anyone who disobeys the rules. If you break any of the rules above, this is the order about what will happen. *You will recieve a warning *The second time, you will recieve a yellow card and you will be blocked for 2 weeks from this Wikia. *The third time, you are out! You will be permitted to visit as much as you like and vote on the polls, but you will be forbidden from contributing. *The first rule is a exception, one of our admins will just tell you to have some over 13, such as parent, older sibling, or anyone you trust, make their own account and they must supervise you any time you're on the Wikia. *If you post something in another language on an article, one of admins will remove all edits regarding the language and ask you to not to do that again. The language rule is not as bad unless you keep doing it until you can get the rules above Other Thing If you see something's not right about a user, or if someone's vandalizing the Wikia, please report this to GoldenLatias6 or Hornean. They'll take care of it from there. PAW Patrol Pledge If you wished to join the PAW Patrol Wikia, and promise not to vandalize, say anything bad or nasty, and post anything un-PAW Patrol related, you must place the PAW Patrol Pledge on GoldenLatias6's message wall. "In dark of night, in light of day We, The PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay From runaway trains to stranded whales We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails If danger is near, just give a yelp The PAW Patrol is here to help" Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Which puppy is your favorite? Skye Rubble Rocky Zuma Marshall Chase None. Category:Browse